


You Okay?

by aam5ever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, after civil war, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sam is trying to figure out how he feels, Scott decides to offer so helpful friendly advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Okay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonslayer427](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonslayer427/gifts).



> Another samscott work! Wow I'm on a roll. It was a request, actually.

Sam sighed, sitting by the table and cracking his knuckles. He had been in thought, deep in thought, and it was hard to get out of. Everything that happened whirled through his mind like an unstoppable gust of wind. 

There was a knock on the open door. He looked over and sighed. “Come in.” It was Tic-Tac himself, that small goofy smile on his face as usual. Scott walked further into the room, folding his arms. He had been recently in awe of the Wakandan lifestyle, forgetting to check up on his new friends. New friends? Acquaintances? Maybe he should talk more about that later.

“You want anything in particular?” Sam asked, looking out at the scenery through the glass. It was forest and cliffside. “Or are you here to just bother me.” 

“Yes- well wait no.” Scott thought about it, trying not to trip over his words. Usually he was much better than this, but ever since he was introduced to all these super people, Scott was failing in the ‘normal human speech’ department. “I just wanted to see how you were doing.” He managed, inviting himself to sit by Sam.

The other man noticed his slight intrusion but was too caught up in his own mind to really chastise him for it. Instead, he cast him only a small glance before continuing to gaze at the new landscape. “And what would you want to do that for?” Sam asked with an air of indifference. There wasn't too much interest in what Scott had to say. Although he didn't mean to be rude, Sam wasn't exactly in the mood for people. It was very much unlike him.

Scott was caught off guard by that question. Why did he want to check up on him? Quickly, he came up with a generic answer to stave off the fact that he really didn't know what compelled him to come here. “Because I care about you.” He settled a hand on Sam’s shoulder and squeezed gently.

“Please don't touch me.”

“Understood.”

As he removed his hand, Scott said, “But I'm serious. What's up?” There was still the offer of company, and an open ear. 

It took a bit for Sam to open up. For some reason, it was easier to talk to Steve about this than Scott. Before, it was from soldier to soldier. Now it was from soldier to... thief. This wasn't going to be easy. “You ever just think about how you get dragged into things, and wonder if you really make a difference?” 

In all honesty, Scott hadn't expected Sam to talk to him. He tried his best to come up with what he was going to say. “Yes.” When Sam didn't say anything, Scott continued. “I was Ant Man by accident, and in your little war way more than expected.” There was another small pause. “But... there are times where I thought I wouldn't make a difference, especially when I'm the smallest guy on the field.” 

“Did that ever change?” Sam asked, looking over at Scott. He had gained interest.

With a nod, Scott explained, “When I saved my daughter.” 

Sam smiled a little. With the little he knew about Scott, he had remembered that part of his backstory. Everybody had somebody to protect. He then folded his hands on the table, thinking back to his time flying with his old partner. “When my old partner and I flew, it was... us, for our country. Yet, when he was gunned down, I kind of lost my zeal to be there. Like my fight wasn't for America anymore.” His smile disappeared. 

Next to him, Scott brought up a point. “Well you do still fight for America, but not the country.” He saw the bit of confusion on the man’s face change into realization. Sam laughed at that, with a nod. “See? I actually am good for something, not just my good looks. I actually made you laugh for once.” 

There was a small roll of his eyes before Sam admitted it. “I guess so.” He had actually... gotten used to Scott. Being around him was comforting, even when he believed the guy was at most a nuisance.

“Well do I get a kiss for my service?” 

Okay, he spoke too soon. “What.” Sam’s brow furrowed. There was no doubt that he probably missed the correlation.

Scott blushed, being terrible at following through with his false bravado. “It was a joke, really. I didn't mean it one bit. Nope.” He backtracked as hard as he could. 

Through all that terrible cover up, Sam realized that he wasn't exactly joking. “Don't ask for what you can't handle.” He said with a small smile, trying to recover from that absolute awkward moment. All his years of military training could literally not prepare him for a guy asking for a kiss.

The guy himself got up and cleared his throat, wondering what terrible excuse he could make up for leaving. “W-well I uh, think Cap is calling me. Which is cool, because he’s Captain America, and- and I’m just gonna...” He turned, about to leave.

Sam stood from his own seat, grabbing hold of Scott’s shirt and pulling him back a bit. “Wait.” When the man turned, he planted one quick and swift on his lips. Scott stared at him, blinking and as blank as a newly opened word document. Sam smirked, pretty smug that for once, the guy wasn't wise cracking or gushing over one of the Avengers. “Now go brag that you got to kiss a war hero.” 

Nodding only a bit, Scott broke into a grin. “Will do.” He was out the door before Sam could tell him that he was only kidding.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
